


What's Going On?

by GachMoBrea



Series: Laurel Lenora al Ghul Snart [3]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: AU, Additional One-Shot, Confusion, GOES WITH THE SERIES!!!, Gen, SNART LIVES!, Waverider - Freeform, Will NOT make sense if you didn't read the Last Part!!!, time travel nonsense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-27
Updated: 2016-12-27
Packaged: 2018-09-12 16:36:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9080650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GachMoBrea/pseuds/GachMoBrea
Summary: I wrote this after the last installment, with plans to add to it, but I've decided to post it as-is instead.Don't let all the Character Tags fool you, not everyone talks that much. It's very short and a little snippet/promise of what was going to trigger Sara, Nyssa, and Leonard working together and (eventually, somewhere in the future) coming together as a family...---Real Summary: As the after affects of their actions settle, the team comes to a very important realization: Snart is Alive!





	

Rip flies the Waverider back to 2016 in order to wait out the time tine line change. For the most part, the Legends lose their memories about Laurel; the parts the young girl played during their mission is hazed over. 

They are left with two very interesting facts they can't forget. One: they helped out some time pirate named Declan Osmo. Two: Snart is alive.

The second part has them scanning the earth for the man and rushing towards his current location.

They find Snart being held against the wall by two women, looking far too relaxed considering there's a knife at his throat.  
"Hey!" Mick barks at them as they approach. One of the women turn to him; it's Sara. "Stop killing my undead partner!"  
"This is really Snart?" Sara asks, pulling the other woman's knife hand back as she turns her head back to the man she has pinned. "Crook?"  
"Assassin," he smirks at her. "I thought we were making progress for a moment there. Then you two got a strange expression and turned Amazon on me."  
"I do not know what is happening," the darker haired woman of the two remarks as she sheaths her blade. "But my memories are being changed as if they are being fogged over."  
"I believe we were involved in events that altered the time line," Rip offers the group. "That's why we can remember some things, but the details are a little vague."  
"Vague?" Snart shakes his head. "I can remember everything. Well, everything after you guys pulled me out of that....abyss."  
"I remember going back to where the Oculus exploded," Stein's brow furrows in concentration. "I remember the science. The counter explosion."  
"Running through that space door to nab him," Jax adds.  
"Yes, then, well," the scientist shakes his head. "Everything around that sort of blurs."  
"It's best not to fight against the loss of memories," Rip informs them. "Trying to unlock things we shouldn't, actually weren't, a part of could result in irreparable brain damage."  
"Then how come I get to keep all the classified intel?" Snart asks the man.   
"I'm assuming it has to do your previous existence beyond time," the captain shrugs. "Even a veteran Time Master, such as myself, cannot fully explain all of its intricacies."  
"So everyone but Snart suffers from partial amnesia," Mick sums up for the group. "What I wanna know, is what we plan to do next."  
"Well, I still recall a space pirate war that's going to be happening at some point in time," Raymond points out. "Why not start with helping to prevent that?"  
"What about what Rex Tyler said?" Jax asks. "About dying if we got back on the ship?"  
"That was when we had no plan of attack and before we saved Snart," Ray counters. "Surely those events would have altered what Rex was warning us about?"  
"Difficult to know," Rip shakes his head. "But since the man has yet to reappear and warn us again..."  
"I say we do it," Sara steps up. "I say we stop allowing other people to come barging into our lives and telling us what to do. Why not take life as it is and go from there?"  
"Fine by me," Snart remarks, finally moving away from the wall and brushing his clothes off. "I've got nothing better to do."  
"I'm in," Jax adds, looking to his partner.  
"I am as well," Stein nods excitedly.  
"Count me in for round two-three? Wait, do redos or altered retakes count?" Raymond starts mumbling to himself about theorems while the others ignore him.  
"As captain, it is up to me to fly the ship," Rip grins.  
"And it's up to me to make sure no one else tries to kill themselves," Mick growls, purposely staring at his partner.  
"That reminds me," Snart approaches the man. "I'll need my gun back, Mick."  
"Sure thing, partner." Mick punches the man in the face, catching everyone off guard. "That's for hitting me in the head again."  
Snart puts a hand to his jaw as Raymond and Jax help him to his feet. "Thanks for not breaking it."

Sara catches Nyssa turning and follows after her lover when she begins to leave.  
"Nyssa, wait," she takes the woman's hand, stopping her. "Come with us."  
"On a trip through the stars?" Nyssa shakes her head once. "I cannot."  
"Why?"  
"It is not for me, Ta-er al-Sahfer," she smiles at the blonde. "Not all of us are meant to take on the skies."  
"You disbanded the League," Sara reminds her. "You have no loyalties here, no ties to keep you bound. Come with me. I'll teach you everything you need to know."  
"But what of your companions?" Nyssa glances at the others a few steps away as they excitedly talk amongst themselves. "They would not want for me to be with them."  
"They'll grow on you and you'll win them over like you did me."  
"I am not sure."  
"Then let me be sure for the both of us."  
"Sara."  
"Do you trust me?"  
Nyssa blinks at her beloved. "With all my heart, I would put my faith in you forever."  
"Then trust me now," Sara pleads. "Come with us. Let me share with you my future. Don't make me lose you again."  
They stare into each other's eyes for a long moment; one pair pleading, the other unsure.

"Very well," Nyssa sighs. "But only under the condition that I may return if fate makes it clear I should not remain."  
"Thank you, Nyssa," Sara wraps her arms around the other woman. "You won't regret this."  
Snart and the darker haired assassin lock eyes. He winks at her.  
"I am not so sure of that, beloved."

 

\---

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing.   
> Wait, let me check...Nope! I still own nothing...


End file.
